To Aru Jyudaime no Boss!
by Zaturah
Summary: Para proteger a sus seres queridos Tsunayoshi Sawada tendra que ir a la Ciudad Academica para atender estudios, que problemas le esperaran en este lugar lleno de Espers?
1. La gran desicion

Buenas a todos les doy la bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, como habrán visto este es un fic entre Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, y To aru majutsu no index, tenía mucho tiempo queriéndolo hacer en especial luego de volver a ver el tercer intro de katekyo hitma reborn, y el primero de la segunda temporada de to aru majutsu no index , se me vino una idea tantas cosas, pero tenia tantos problemas de cómo comenzar.

Bueno, el otro día estaba viendo que leía cuando vi un fic entre estas dos series, me emocione mucho, ya que estaba comenzando y yo quería hacer uno, la idea no estaba mal y decidí hacerle un trato o reto amistoso para hacer una competencia amistosa entre el autor del fic y yo, bla bla bla.

Como siempre ni Katekyo Hitman reborn! Ni To Aru Majutsu No index NO me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Comenzaremos ahora, el fic se sitúa después de la saga de los 10 años después, y mas o menos al comienzo de Index

Aquí vamos

Adult Swim

Una semana

Había pasado exactamente una semana después de haber regresado al pasado, después de que Tsuna había vencido a Byakuran de obtener el Trinissete, de haber salvado, al futuro y al mundo, y quien sabe a cuantos mundos mas. Sin contar los incontables sacrificios y muertes, que habían ocurrido, a veces el no entendía el poder de los anillos, es como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, aunque Uni, se hubiese sacrificado, ella, por esta época debió haber nacido nuevamente….

Tsuna se había separado de sus amigos Gokudera, y Yamamoto y ahora se dirigía a su casa, los pensamientos de lo que había pasado en el futuro aun lo atormentaban, si hubiese sido un poco mas fuerte hubiese salvado a Uni. Los demás habían psado por lo mismo pero, era raro simplemente olvidar lo que había pasado…

Siguió caminando y pensando pero algo lo interrumpió, cuando estaba llegando a su casa…. Una granada salió volando y reboto en su cabeza y cayó al piso, lo peor de todo no tenia seguro

'Hieeeeeeeeeeeeee' Grito tsuna con mucho miedo

Asi que la pateo con todas fuerzas hacia, mandándolas al cielo y creando una explosión, por que será que nadie mas se daba cuenta de las explosiones cerca de la casa…. Quien sabe… luego de ir a mas adelante a la entrada de la casa vi a Lambo e I-Pin jugando a perseguirse…

'Lambo, que te he dicho de jugar con Armas de verdad, en especial con los granadas!' decía panicando, Lambo simplemente lo ignoraba mirando a una mosca que estaba volando alrededor de el

'Hola, Tsuna-nii' saludaba I-Pin,

'Hola I-pin' Tsuna le respondía quizás no fuesen hermanos, en verdad pero de alguna forma rara, se había vuelto parte de la familia, y el como su hermano mayor. Avanzo y entro a su casa

'Hola Tsuna-Nii' Futa bajaba las escaleras

'Hola Futa' Tsuna le saludo y avanzo hacia adelante, de repente sintió que algo muy fuerte lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que lo tumbase con fuerza al suelo.

'Aprenderás algún día a esquivar Dame-Tsuna' Decia reborn cayendo de pie al piso,

'Reborn!' Tsuna le dijo gritando con fuerza

'Tsuna-nii recibisteis una carta' Futa le decía mientras se la entregaba, Reborn miraba raro la carta.

'Uh?' Tsuna puso una cara de extrañez al ver la carta

´Pasa algo Dame-Tsuna' Decia Reborn

'Ah bueno, es una carta de Academy city, me extraña tenía tiempo sin recibir una carta como esta'

'Mmmm y por qué crees que has recibido cartas' Decia sospechando de la carta

'Bueno normalmente, recibo cartas de una amiga de la infancia que estudia allí, pero tengo tanto tiempo sin recibir una, que me parece raro' Decía mientras la habría 'Uh que raro'

'Oi Tsuna, que sucede?' Veía una cara aun mayor de confusión

'Mmm es que es raro, según esto, la carta viene de parte de un Centro de investigaciones dentro de aquel lugar diciendo, que soy cordialmente invitado a estudiar dentro de la Ciudad Académica y…' Reborn le quito la carta y empezó a leerla

'Mmmm, es real, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento, oi Tsuna, por nada del mundo vayas a este lugar'

'No te preocupes Reborn igual, no quiero irme de aquí

-Al día siguiente en la escuela-

El receso había comenzado, y Gokudera, Yamamotto, Ryohey y Tsuna comían en el tejado, el ultimo paro y volteo hacia donde estaba Riohey

'Mmmm onii-san, he notado que no he visto a Kyoko, en todo el dia' Le pregunto Tsuna preocupado

'Oh Sawada, veras ayer yo y Kyoko, recibimos una carta de un lugar llamado Ciudad académica o algo asi que nos daba un cupo para estudiar allí a cada uno, no podía aceptarlo al EXTREMO!, dentro de poco hay un torneo interescolar de Boxeo!' pausando un poco 'Pero Kyoko vio que era una buena oportunidad y la tomo, ahora esta empacando las cosas, raramente cuando acepto le pidieron que fuese inmediatamente'

'Queeeeeeeee!' Decia tsuna tristemente, Kyoko ahora se iba quizás nunca la volveria a ver

'jajajaja, bueno no fuiste el único yo también recibí una carta, pero no puedo abandonar el equipo de Beisbol asi por asi' Decia yamamotto musicalmente

'ahora que lo recuerdo también recibi una' Decia Tsuna

'Que! Decimo recibiste una carta de ese lugar, yo decidi no ir para quedarme aca con el decimo, pero es extraño' Decia gokudera

'Que es lo raro' Yamamoto, decía preguntando

'Baseball freak!, no te parece raro que recibamos cartas, de este lugar y en especial nosotros!, no quiero hablar mal pero como un idiota como cabello de césped entraría en un lugar como ese!'

'CALLATE CABEZA DE PULPO, QUIERES PROBAR MIS PUÑOS!' Riohey se levantaba y se ponía en posición de pelea, Gokudera, para ese momento ya sacaba sus bombas, yamamoto se había puesto en el medio y trataba de evitar que peleasen, Tsuna trataba de tranquilizarlos pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar

'TSUNAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAN' Una sombra se abalanzó contra tsuna haciendo que cayese contra el piso, era Miura Haru, la cual estaba sobando su cabeza contra el pecho de Tsuna, cuando volteo hacia tsuna, tenia ojos llorosos, luego se abalanzó hacia el y empezó a sobar su cachete contra su cachete

'Oye perra que le haces al decimo!' Gritaba gokudera a Haru, cosa que ella ignoraba completamente

'Haru!, que pasa, porque estas llorando' Decia Tsuna panicando por la chica que no lo dejaba de soltar

'Tsuna-San, no me olvides por favor!' Decia Haru mientras seguía con lo mismo

'Haru explícate, no te entiendo' Decia Tsuna incómodamente (marica)

'Haru esta triste, ayer llego una carta, a mi casa y como no estaba mis padres la leyeron, cuando llego me dijeron que tenia una oferta para estudiar en la ciudad Academica yo no quería ir, pero ellos ya habían tomado su decisión, y ahora me van a enviar allí, y yo no quiero que nos separemos, soy tu futura esposa nom es justo!'

'Eh?, espera tu también!' Tsuna decía, primero Kioko, y ahora Haru

'Hahi?' Decía sentándose en el piso y secándose las lagrimas 'De que hablas'

'No eres solo tu Kioko también se va de la ciudad a estudiar alli'

'hahi!, también kyoko-chan!' Decía ella, los demás la veían la teoría de Hokudera estaba resonandoles en la cabeza era raro, lo que pasaba

'y no es solo eso, parece que alguien mas estuvo enviando cartas a cada uno de nosotros' decía yamamoto

'Ehhhhh!' Decia Haru

'Hehehe haru, no este triste, podrás llamarnos y visitarnos cuando puedas, además que tal si organizamos una despedida para ti y kyoko' decía Tsuna, tratando de calmar a la chica

'Está bien…' Decia triste mirando al suelo

- Al día siguiente-

Todos se habían reunido en un karaoke, en el centro de la ciudad, lo habían rentado especialmente para la noche yamamoto, había traido sushi directamente del restaurante de su padre, y estaban disfrutando de la fiesta

Todos estaban allí, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, I'pin, Lambo, Futa, Takeshi, Bianchi, Gokudera, Riohey, Spaner, Irie y Tsuna, hasta Hibari estaba alli comiendo jugando y cantando, exepto Hibari que solo estaba por el sushi de yamamoto, y para que no ´´hiciesen tanto escándalo´´

En fin todos estaban disfrutando

Tsuna le había comprado un regalo a Kyoko y a haru para su despedida, y se lo iba entregar

'Ano Kyoko-chan' Tsuna le decía a kyoko, esta que estaba de espaldas tomando algo de tomar volteo

'Si Tsuna-san'

'Mmmm toma!' Le daba el regalo con la cara extremadamente roja, kyoko lo tomo y abrió para encontrarse con un pequeño relicario, el cual tenia escrito:

''_aquí estaremos tus buenos amigos, apoyandote''_, junto a un foto de sus amigos

Ella solo lo abrazo, el por supuesto se puso rojo ante tal reacción

''Gracias Tsuna atesorare este regalo'' decía con su normal sonrisa, y con unas goticas bajando por su mejilla

''Tsuna-chan!'' Decia haru abalanzándose sobre la espalda de Tsuna, lo cual no lo tumbo al piso por suerte 'y cual es mi regalo, eh Tsuna, quizás un beso!' Decia haru muy animadamente, Tsuna solo se sonrojo un poco y le dio también su regalo el cual era otro relicario igual al de Tsuna, , este ahora se había colocado de una manera distinta, y quedo al frente de ella, ella también mostro unas lagrimas pero en vez de darle un abrazo le dio algo diferente

De repente toda la sala se había quedado en silencio, Tsuna, estaba con ojos como platos, haru lo había besado, Yamamoto, empezó a reírse, Riohei empezó a darle animos a Tsuna, Chrome miro raro lo que había pasado, los niños empezaron a decir mil cosas, Reborn sonrio, y hibari solo lo vio con normalidad, mientras que kyoko, lo vio raramente, simplemente sintió algo en el fondo de ella al ver ese simple piquito'

'Jejejeje, espero que te haya gustado, decidi darte algo a cambio' Pestañeándole a él, con picardía, Gokudera, fue directo a atormentarla por lo que había hecho

- más tarde-

Los demás se habían ido, solo quedaban kyoko y su hermano además de gokudera yamamoto y Tsuna estaba por partir, de repente sintió que alguien lo jalaba por el hombro y vio a kyoko que era la culpable

'Mmm Tsuna-san podemos hablar en privado' decía, reborn solo miro al par de chicos sonrio y se alejo, kyoko, lo llevo a un lugar en el cual nadie los veria, ryohei miro raro esto, pero lo dejo pasar

'Mmmm Tsuna, podrías cerrar tus ojos?' Decia Kyoko Tsuna lo hizo, yde repente sintió que los labios de alguien mas se conectaban con los suyos rápidamente, abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a kyoko mirando hacia un lado y con la cara muy sonrojada, tsuna al instante se sonrojo como un tomate

'Ky..ky'ko—ko chaan' Decia temblorosamente 'Acaso tu…' pero antes de que pudiese terminar empezó a correr, el tardo en reaccionar pero fue hacia ella, cuando llego hacia donde había visto que había ido, se encontró con gokudera y yamamoto, los cuales le dijeron, que kyoko, le había dicho a su hermano que tuviesen una competencia a ver quien llegabna mas rápido a casa.

Tsuna solo miro al horizonte sin saber que había hecho mal…

-Esa noche mas tarde-

En la habitación de Tsuna, este estaba en sus pillamas, mirando al techo

'Tsuna que te pasa!' Decia Reborn viéndolo preparándose para dormir

'Reborn!, es que hoy hary y kyoko, me besaron y yo no se que hacer!'

'Solo un idiota como tu no se daría cuenta, desde mucho antes quelos sentimientos de las mujeres, entendería kyoko, pero Haru te daba señales extremadamente claras'

'Crei que Haru estaba jugando conmigo!'

'Baka, vete a domir mañana pensaras mejor en eso

Las luces se apagaron y tsuna se acosto, mas le fue difícil dormir ya que no sabia que pensar con lo sucedido hoy

+Next+

5 dias despues

Tsunayoshi Sawada, volvía de la escuela después de que Kyoko se había ido Reborn había estado entrenándolo mas fuertemente, de hecho estaba cansado ya que le habían estado disparando desde la salida del instituto hasta su casa, Chrome, parecía visitarlo de vez en cuando, todo había comenzado por que ella había conseguido un libro que le pertenecía cuando iba a una tienda a comprar algo, a Nana la mama de Tsuna le había agradado chrome, además de que i-pin era muy buena amiga de ella. En fin venia a visitarlos de vez en cuando…

Se paro, no había sonido en la casa sawada, parecía que Nana y los demás habian salido a hacer las compras, Reborn estaba entrando a la casa, cuando paso al lado del teléfono este empezó a sonar, lo miro un rato, y lo siguió mirando

'No vas a contestar inútil?' Reacción y tomo el teléfono

'Moshi moshi?' Decia tsuna contestando el teléfono (Moshi Moshi es como decir ''alo'' en japonés

'_Vongola Decimo' _una vos ni masculina ni femenina, como robótica hablaba por el otro lado

'Quien es?' Tuna panicaba no muchas personas además de la mafia sabían su conexión con los Vongola, solo significaba una cosa, problemas

'_Por que no aceptastes la invitación a la Ciudad Academica…' _La voz seguía

'Digame quien es' Tsuna volvia a decir

'_Vongola decimo, debería aceptar la habitación ya que…_' La voz sonaba amenazadora, aunque fuese solo monótona

'Eh, que pasa dime quien eres' Reborn miraba a tsuna raro, así que decidió escuchar también la conversación

'Dime Vongola decimo no temes por la seguridad de Miura Haru, y Sasagawa Kyoko…'

'Que les vas a hacer?' Decia panicando

'Yo nada, pero los accidentes ocurren…'

'Si te atreves a hacerles algo a haru o kyoko, yo!'

'Tu que tu familia también está en juego, en este momento esta en la tienda de abarrotes n seria raro que de repente esta explotase, o que unos ladrones entrasen y en el proceso matasen a tu familia es fácil. Tus novias, les podrían pasar cualquier cosa, una muerte misteriosa, envenenamiento, otra explosión, una violación, una…' Fue interrumpido por Tsuna

'Para!, que es lo que quieres' No sabia que hacer, su Hyper intuición le decía que quien fuese que fuese decía la verdad, y era lo peor de todo, no podía hacer nada 'que debo hacer'

'Eres un tonto Tsunayoshi Sawada, no lo entiendes, bueno quizás si te lo repita, esta mañana llego otra carta de la Ciudad Academica, esta vez acéptala, si no lo haces a todos tus seres queridos les pasaran lo mismo que a Uni, jajajajaja….. *click* … bip… bip… bip…' Tsuna se quedo silencioso un rato, su cara solo demostraba un sentimiento, Miedo, no sabia quienes era su interlocutor, el sabia de la mafia, sabia donde vivía, sabia quienes eran sus amigos, y sobre todo sabía lo que había pasado en el futuro…

/

Corte

Vaya me costó mucho pronto posteo el capitulo 2 que es donde pongo algo de la Ciudad Academica

Si alguien quiere poner una critica, recomendación o simplemente comentario se los agradecería.

Chaoo a todos :P


	2. No esperaba eso

No me pertenece ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Ni To Aru Majutsu No index, si fuese asi bueno pondría que las chicas también participasen o lo hiciesen más en la trama xD.

Primeramente sorry por no haber posteado ni en este ni en mis otros fics, es que cuando las Clases te absorben hasta tu vida social se va al carajo, como odio eso, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo pronto pondré actualizaciones de mis fics, y pondré un par de oneshots de diferentes series….

Bueno aquí les dejo con el capitulo trate de ponerle algo de comedia, tiene algunos errores pero quería ponerlo hoy antes de que se acabase mi dia. xD

Para VongolaHermit sorry por no postear, antes aunque dentro de poco veré si monto el siguiente capítulo, que quiero dejar algunas dudas que deje de este capítulo despejadas xD.

Comenzamos….

Adult Swim

**/**

**Tsuna POV**

Estábamos Reborn y yo en mi habitación, mientras empacaba las cosas y pensaba en lo que pasaría el leía el periódico sentado en un pequeño sofá, mientras me lanzaba miradas

Lo había pensado, y tenía que ir, sentía que la voz que me amenazaba hablaba seriamente, Temía por la vida de Kyoko y Haru, y no sabia si Mama, futa lambo e I-pin saldrían bien de esta…

'Tsuna Inútil, reconsidera esto' Decia soltando su periódico y dirigiéndome toda su atención a mí. Desde que había decidió ir a la ciudad académica, reborn, me había estado diciendo que si contactaba con El Noveno, y hablaba de la situación, quizás protegerían a Mamam y los demás, pero…

'Aunque fuese asi Reborn… que hay de Haru y Kyoko?' Decia desesperadamente reborn, me miro un segundo, y luego perdi su vista en su sombrero

'No son importantes para la Familia, así que…' Decía reborn seriamente para mirarme nuevamente, de repente paro al ver a tsuna mirándolo, con su Hiper llama de la voluntad directo a los ojos

'Reborn…, ellas son mis amigas, son importantes para mi, al diablo con la mafia, yo nunca había querido pertenecer a los Vongola. Si tengo que elegir entre este mundo y mis amigos, has de saber bien mi respuesta' Decía ahora seriamente, aunque parecía no mostrar emoción se podía notar un tono fuerte en mi voz.

Leon, el camaleón mascota de reborn se transformo en una pistola, Reborn lo tomo y me apunto..

'No te puedo permitir eso, El noveno, me pidió que cuidase de ti y si para hacerlo tengo que darte una paliza lo hare' Rápidamente me había puesto, mis guantes, no podía creer, lo que iba a pasar iba a pelear con Reborn aquí y ahora, los dos nos mirábamos fríamente y esperábamos el movimiento del otro, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, y al ver el cabello de mi madre desactive rápidamente mis llamas de mi cabeza, cuando me di cuenta, una pelota verde de futbol (?) me había caído en la cabeza y ahora reborn tenía unos shorts, una camisa y unos zapatos, casi se veía como un futbolista.

'Ara ara, no sabía que estaban jugando, ah tsu-kun ya le di un baño a Nuts no te preocupes por ello' Decía mi madre

'Em gracia', Nat-Su, venia un poco mojado, y tambaleando hacia mí, seguía sin entender como mi madre podría ignorar un pequeño león que además tenía llamas alrededor de él y pensar que era una rara raza de gato, a veces me preguntaba que había en su cabeza…

'Por cierto Si van a jugar háganlo afuera, y podrían sacar a Lambo, Futa e I-pin con ustedes. Para que vayan a jugar también?' Decía ella para luego salir, Reborn y yo nos vimos un rato y antes de que le dijera algo

'Hablaremos mas tarde de esto…'

/Base de la Bnada Kokuyo/

En un edificio abandonado de Kokuyo land, estaba un rubio con características un poco animales, mordiendo un periódico de hule, mientras se divertía por los sonidos que hacían, vestido completamente de verde, su nombre es Ken..

A unos metros del, y leyendo un Libro que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca de Namimori, se encontraba una chica, Con pelo morado en forma de pi;a, piel un poco blanca y con un parche en su ojo derecho, tenía una blusa, y falda verde junto a unas botas negras, su nombre era Chrome Dokuro, Ilusionista de Vongola. Raramente el libro tenía el titulo de cómo seducir a un chico timido (xD)

De repente de una puerta salió un joven con una gorra en la cabeza, tenia pelo morado, y una mirada perdida, llevaba gafas y tenia las mismas ropas que Ken, su nombre es Chikusa, raramente poseía en sus manos unas cartas.

'Tenemos correspondencia' Decia aburrido pero interesado a la vez, los otros dos pararon lo que hacían

'Espera QUE?' Decía Ken corriendo y viendo las cartas, 'tiene que ser una broma quien nos enviaría cartas, aquí nadie viene!, y los carteros que han estado a mil metros han sufrido mi furia!' Decía apuntando hacia una pared que tenia la ropa y cosas de diferentes carteros, como trofeos….

'No lo se…, según esto están dirigidos a nosotros, por una Tal Ciudad Academica'. Dándole su carta a Ken, y luego dándole una carta a Chrome

'Una escuela!'. Agarrando todo el aire para gritar como loco ' GURIIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHH!' Recibiendo un golpe en la cara por un jojo, que lo tumbo al piso 'Que demonios de pasa Chikusa!'

'Realmente eres una molestia…' Decía Chikusa

'Que acaso quieres pelear!' Sacando unas mandíbulas de su bolsillo y preparándose, cuando de repente oyeron una voz y una niebla empezó a rodear a Chrome'

'Kufufufufu, había visto esto antes, pero no pensé que seriamos invitado a la fiesta' De donde estaba Chrome un hombre de 1,82 m había aparecido, tenia el mismo estilo de cabello que Chrome, de piel un poco mas colorida que chrome, con un ojo rojo, que escribía el kanji 1 (Japones), y otro ojo morado. Tenía una camisa gris con una chaqueta y pantalones verdes además de unos zapatos negros y un tridente.

'Mukuro-Sama de que habla!' Decía ken interesado, Chikusa también estaba en la misma

'Veran hace unos días mientras espiaba al Vongola decimo, descubrí que una carta parecida a esta le había llegado al Vongola…, por lo que supe ira a este lugar en parte porque está siendo chantajeado' Decía mukuro suavemente.

'Oh ósea que nos desharemos del Vongola idiota' Decía ken solo para ser interrumpido por Chikusa

'No seas tonto Ken, me imagino que los planes de Mukuro, para ganar el cuerpo de Tsuna fácilmente se irán a la basura no es así?' Decia mirando a Mukuro, Ken lo veía con cierta rabia.

'Fufufu, exactamente Chikusa, aunque mis planes estaban avanzando lento hacer que Chrome y el tonto de Tsuna comenzasen una relación estaba por el camino, esto retrasa hasta destruye mis planes' Decía de muy mal humor, para luego volver la cara 'Por eso Tantos ustedes como Chrome irán a la academia'

Los dos jóvenes miraron a Mukuro un rato y asintieron, confiaban en el con su alma, si Mukuro estaba seguro que las cosas tenían que ser así, es que tenía sus razones, la niebla empezaba a rodear a Mukuro, y este cerraba sus ojos solo para abrirlos nuevamente

'Ah y ni una palabra de esto a Chrome….' La niebla lo rodeo solo para mostrar nuevamente a Chrome un poco confundida

'Mu..kuro-Sa..ma Dijo algo?' Decia tímidamente, la conversación había sido bloqueada así que no sabia que había pasado

'Iremos a ciudad académica…' decía Chikusa

**/****Ciudad Académica Edificio central****/**

En ciudad académica, hay un edificio completamente negro, el cual no tiene, ni puertas ni ventanas, aquí recide la cede central de la academia y es donde vive Aleister, el director general de la academia. Dentro de un tanque de agua.

Este tenía piel clara ojos negros y pelo grisáceo, tenía una manta verde que cubría todo su cuerpo, además de estar de cabeza en el tanque, al frente del una figura completamente negra le hablaba

'Estas seguro de esto?, sigo sin entender que tiene de interesante el decimo Jefe de la Mafia Vongola, además de traerme problemas económicos, y de cavarme mi propia tumba, con el motor número uno del bajo mundo criminal' Decía Aleister, algo no le agradaba de esta persona, la cual no se dejaba ver, lo hubiese fulminado y sacado del lugar si no hubiese sido que le había dicho todos sus secretos de una y sin rodeos…

'Oh, que acaso no estás interesado en la hiper intuición de Tsuna?, es una habilidad Esper, Natural, y lo mejor de todo es que se hereda no sería interesa revisar la sangre que corre en sus venas Del Milagro andante Giotto, Vongola Primo. Su Hiper intuición te permitiría ver cosas fuera de la común seria como tener una computadora que sacase datos a gran velocidad y sin ningún problema, o podrías hacer un ejército de espers con esa habilidad' La figura levantaba una mano, completamente negra….

'Mmmm, aun así como es posible que yo y toda la ciudad académica junto a los de la Iglesia hayan caído?' Decía intrigado y consternado a la vez…

'Simple tonto' De repente su tono de voz cambio a uno más duro y serio 'Un enemigo apareció de la nada y acabo con todos ustedes de la forma mas silenciosa posible, luego hizo lo mismo con la iglesia, y cuando quedo él se fue encargando de la mafia….. Eso te enseña a revisar tu sistema de aguas, ventilación y poner un escudo de fuerza invisible, en los alrededor de la ciudad, solo por si acaso' La figura decía juguetonamente, para luego desaparecer completamente de la vista de Aleister…

**/****Escuela Media Tokidawa, Ciudad Academica****/**

'Oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaamaaaaaaa' Se podía escuchar dentro de una de las habitaciones del Colegio Dormitorio para Chicas Tokidawa, a una chica gritando con gran emoción, dentro de la habitación…

Una chica de Pelo rojo amarrado en un par de colitas que estaban a los lados de su cabeza, tratando de abrazar a otra joven de pelo corto marrón, con un clip de pelo en su lado derecho, ambas vestían una camisa con sueter veich y una falda….,

**Respectivamente serian conocias como **

**Shirai Kuroko: Teleporter Nivel 4, y **

**Misaka Mikoto: Electromastes Nivel 5..**

'Por un Demonios kuroko aleja eso de mi!' Decia Evitando ala pervertida de su compañera que tenía entre sus manos una cámara y un bikini' Shirai se ponía en posición de ataque como si una animal fuese contra su presa, mirando hacia qué dirección tomar, Misaka envio una peque; a descarga eléctrica para dejarle fuera de aire, pero Shirai Desaparecio ante sus ojos y cuando se dio cuenta había perdido el suéter y Shirai estaba recostada sobre una pared con él en el mano

'Vamos Onee-sama no te resistas, solo serán unas foto…' Una almohada le había caído en la cara y misaka, se lanzo contra ella, para darle una pequeño golpe a Shirai, de repente empezó a sonar la puerta, y ambas pararon…

Shirai solo desapareció y volvió a aparecer en la puerta, para darle una mirada pervertida a Misaka, la cual estaba sacando lenta y furiosamente una Moneda de sus bolsillos, Shirai abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica con traje de sirvienta y de pelo azul, conocida como Tsuchimikado Maika, que trabajaba allí y era amiga del par de chicas…

'Pasa algo Tsuchimikado?' Decía ella preguntándole a la sirvienta

'Oh si Kuroko tienes una llamada, al aparecer es tu madre, hubiese llegado antes, pero empezó a contarme cosas de ti… No sabías que te gusta guardar tu chupón de cuando eras bebe….' Shirai Se puso roja ante la declaración y le cerró la boca, esta se zafó de su agarre.

'Deberías moverte, cuando me fui a avisarte la Supervisora tomo el teléfono y empezó a hablar con tu madre' Kuroko al imaginarse la escena, solo empezó a teletransportarse por medio de toda la academia, pasando Baños, Cuartos y otras habitaciones no quería saber que pasaría….

Cuando Kuroko llego a la Sala donde estaban los teléfonos, la Supervisora Ryoukan, solo la miro un rato, y luego se fue tratando de contener la risa, Kuroko tomo rápidamente el teléfono, y hablo…

'Mama?, que haces diciéndole cosas personales a los demás' Decía Avergonzada Kuroko

'_Ara ara, no entiendo cual es el problema, recuerda el trabajo de todos los padres avergonzar a nuestros _hijos' Kuroko solo se quedo mirando el teléfono, para luego contestar

'Espera…. Qué?,…. No importa que es lo que pasa?' Decía Kuroko consternada.

'_Que acaso una madre no puede llamar a su hija para saber como esta, Sniff*'_ Empezando a hacer sonidos como si estuviese llorando, una vena se hincho en la frente de Kuroko

'Mama deja de bromear y dime que pasa!'

'_Bueno, a que no adivinas quien vendrá a visitarte por un gran tiempo!'_

'Mama, definitivamente no!, ya tengo suficiente con estas llamadas no quiero que las personas tengan una mala impresión de mi' (Claro no van a tenerla, perver…)

'_Ah.. q cruel eres Kuroko-chan, pero no, no hablaba de mi'_

'Eh?' Decia Shirai un poco confundida

'_Hablo de Tsuna, se ha ganado una beca para estudiar en la Academia!, no es emocionante!'_

'…..' Shirai estaba en silenció, paralizada por la noticia, y sin habla

'_No es emocionante!'_

'….'

'_Kuroko?'_

/

**Omake: Lambo va a la ciudad académica**

Lambo va caminando por la sala comiendo una galleta, cuando de repente ve que una carta pasa por debajo de la puerta principal de la casa, se acerca la toma y la lee…

''Querido Sr. Lambo Usted ha sido invitado a Estudiar a la ciudad Académica''

Lambo ve emocionado la carta, y rápidamente corre en dirección a la cocina hacia donde estaba Maman, pero en vez de entrar se va a la puerta del frente donde queda el baño, allí abre la carta, saca el papel y moja la carta hasta que no queda nada mas que papel mojado, luego va corriendo hacia la habitación donde duerme, y pone el papel mojado sobre otros, formando una rara pista, luego de doblar el papel restante y formar un avión y ponerlo al lado de otros aviones de papel, se puso un sombrero azul y unos lentes de sol.

'Jajajajajaj Lambo es el dueño de su propia aerolínea' Decía el chico riendo y jugando con los aviones de papel, curiosamente todos y cada unos de los papeles que conformaban la pista, y los aviones tenían el mismo remitente ''Ciudad académica''…..

….

…

…

…

**Si Pronto….**

/

Bueno comenzamos en el capitulo Anterior deje por allí que Tsuna y Shirai se conocían de niños, así las cosas se pondrían mas interesantes, claro Shirai es Lesbiana, lo sé muy bien, pero, nadie me puede negar que Tsuna tiene un diseño muy afeminado, culpa de la autora…

Se Mukuro es un maldito, a él solo se le ocurriría, un plan como ese. La misteriosa Figura quien será?, les voy a dejar con la duda :p.

Ojala les haya gustado el Omake.

Si tienen Dudas, sugerencias y Trolleado, Spam y Flame, diganemlo y vere que puedo hacer.

Así pongan sus respuesta, o rewiews de este capítulo, byebye


	3. QUE TUNA QUEEEEE?

No me pertenece ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Ni To Aru Majutsu No index, si fuese así bueno Accelerator tendría un mini harem con Misaka the Worst, Last Order, y algún numero entre 10000 y 20000 xD.

Primeramente desde el lunes he querido postear este capítulo, pero siempre le agrego y quito cosas, ya como verán en algún momento le falto algo, quería terminar este capítulo ya que me centrare en actualizar otros fics, que tengo allí muertos, o por lo menos actualizar ''Mafia en la Prueba del cazador''. Por cierto no hay Omake había hecho uno, pero no me gusto así que no lo puse xD.

Ahhh, oigan si tienes ideas de parejas entre personajes de ambas series o de la misma, díganmela, puede ser para cualquier personaje, aunque ya tengo algunas, también me gustaría tomar sus ideas, Claro Touma tendrá sus problemas con las mujeres, pero me gustaría poder manejar la mayor cantidad de personajes posibles y no dejar botados personajes como hacen a veces en las series :P.

**Comenzamos….**

**Adult Swim**

**/**

**´QUE! POR QUE NO PUEDO ACOMPAÑAR AL DECIMO!´** se podía escuchar un grito desde una casa en las calles de Namimori

Todos se habían reunido en la casa de Tsuna, para hacerle una despedida, Y no era broma Todos hibari y su banda, Ken Chikusa y Chrome, y hasta Dino que había tomado un jet, para llegar solo para despedirse de su ''Hermano menor'' (Locura)

'Maa maa, vamos Gokudera tampoco es para tanto' Decía mientras trataba de frenar a Gokudera el cual le lanzaba un golpe directo en la boca para quitarle su sonrisa

'Gokudera, tranquilízate' Decia Dino mientras se comía una galleta, Gokudera empezó a fulminarlo con una mirada 'Necesitas un permiso especial para entrar a la Ciudad Académica, Tsuna lo tiene por la invitación a estudiar allí, aunque…' Decía Dino Buscando las palabras exactas para describir lo que pensaba

'Al fin mi hijo Inútil y tonto, fue aceptado en una Gran institución académica, aun así con sus notas!' Decía Nana con felicidad, mientras hablaba Con Romario, y algunos del comité de Disciplina de Namimori, La mayoría asentían mientras se podían oír ''Hasta los idiotas tienen milagros'', ''como es posible!'', Entre otros…

' Podrías decir que es eso No Dino?' Decía Reborn…

'…. Si jejejej' Decía tratando de no insultar a Tsuna, para voltearse a el 'Emm Tsuna sabes que no es apropósito' Decía tratando de disculparse con Tsuna el cual estaba medio privado por el comentario

'No… te preocupes tanto ya estoy acostumbrado' Se podía ver cuando volteo hacia dino como ríos de lagrimas bajaban por su cara, y una aura deprimida se veía alrededor de el

'Pero…, eso academia no tendrán exámenes de admisión' Decia de nuevo Yamamoto con una sonrisa juguetona

'ENTONCES TRATARE DE ENTRAR A LA ACADEMIA PARA ESTAR JUNTO AL DECIMO!' Gokudera, decía mientras llamas alrededor de el aparecían

'No puedo permitir eso' De repente Hibari que estaba al otro lado de la habitación había aparecido delante de ellos 'Si lo haces te Morderé hasta la muerte'

'Espera un segundo No entiendo como el cabeza de pulpo no puede ir…. AL EXTREMO!' Decía Ryohei que hasta ahora se atragantaba con la comida

'Simplemente no puedo permitir, que uno de los estudiantes de la Escuela Namimori se vayan ante mis narices, Sawada, solo es un peso muerto e inútil, que no le hará daño si se va de la escuela, pero Con la partida del herbiboro-''Pulpo'' como dices causaría un gran problema en el nivel académico con alguien con su promedio.' Decia Hibari viendo a los demás

'Jajajaj ya veo entonces seria Tsuna Inútil/Gokudera no tan inútil' Decía yamamoto gritando

_Porque será que hoy todos la están tomando conmigo, _pensaba Tsuna, mientras se ponía en esquina con un aura deprimente alrededor de el

'MALDITO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL!...ESPERA UN SEGUNDO COMO QUE NO TAN INUTIL, Y QUE HAY DEL DECIMO DEBE TENER ALGO EN LO QUE SEA BUENO' Decía Gokudera gritando por los mil diablos, y con cara muy enojada.

_Gracias Gokudera…._, pensó Tsuna aliviado, sabiendo que el no era tan malo, quizás esto lo salva….._Espera un segundo!, _Pensando de repente en algo muy malo, y poniendo cara de preocupación extrema.

'Veamos' Sacando Hibari un expediente 'Malas notas, mal desempeño, saco 0 en receso, las chicas en gran parte lo odian, los chicos en gran parte le odian, En lista de espera para exterminación de malos alumnos (?)' Decía hibari

'Espera hibari y ese expediente' Decia Dino, se;alando la carpeta

'Lo cargo para reírme en mis tiempos libres' Decia hibari, con una sonrisa, se podía ver que una aura muyyy deprimente se juntaba alrededor de Tsuna, Mientras lambo le picaba la cara con una vara de madera….

'Demasiado afeminado para ser Marica' Decia Reborn tomándose un expreso

'Jajajaj que divertido juego, sigo yo Apesta en los deportes!' Decía Yamamoto, creyendo que era un juego

'Oh yo yo!, Nunca ha tenido Novia!' Decía Nana Sawada

'Sigo sin entender cómo es que alguien ta inutil está vivo' Decia Romario, metiéndose en el ''juego''

'Romario no hables así de Tsuna!' 'Si maldito Bastardo el Decimo No es tan malo' Dino y Gokudera defendieron a Tsuna que en respuesta todos excepto Tsuna los miraron un rato hasta que Reborn hablo

'Oh en serio entonces, si el inútil de mi aprendiz, es tan perfecto debería tener algo malo' Decía Reborn tomando su expreso que había sacado de la nada, junto a la taza que acababa de tomar

'Bueno' Decía Dino, tratando de buscar una palabra amable 'Es muy enano' Cosa que le pego a Tsuna obviamente

'Bueno del decimo….. Apesta en las clases de tutoría que le doy' Despues de decir esto el grupo en general empezó a reír.

'La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una chica' Decía Chikusa concentrado en un libro

'A mi me parece lindo' Decía Chrome susurrando, cosa que no se entendió muy bien y todos hasta Tsuna pensaron que había dicho 'Que estúpido'

'Deberían de ponerlo para comida de perros, aunque yo no lo comería JAJAJAJAJAJ' Decía Ken riéndose

'Cuando nació y durante toda su vida, siempre lo veo y me confundo pensando que es una mujer' Decía de nuevo Nana por lo cual mucho tenían caras de contenerse de la risa

Mientras las personas seguían hablando, en una esquina de la habitación se podía ver a Tsuna con un aura completamente deprimente, Lambo se había unido, ya que era horriblemente deprimente, Futa iba a unirse a la fiesta, mientras sacaba un libro de las deficiencias de Tsuna pero la misma aura lo había agarrado y estaba junto a Tsuna, i-pin trataba de levantarle el anime a Tsuna, pero nada servía y el aura se la llevaba mas y mas. De repente riohey llego hacia donde estaba Tsuna y el sintió como si un ángel le hubiese llegado, Tsuna, Fuuta e I-pin se sentían mejor, Riohey iluminaba un aura dorada, era como si el sol hubiese llegado a ese lugar….

'Oi Sawada' Decía el boxeador

'Sii Onii-chan?' Decía Tsuna tratando de verlo aunque se sentía muy mal…

'No te preocupes sawada, sabes en que eres bueno!' Decía riohey con una sonrisa de cachete en cachete

'en qué?' Tsuna sentía que al fin alguien lo defendería, y una esperanza surgió en el

'EN QUE ERES EXTREMO EN TODO LO QUE HAN DICHO! NO TE PARECE?' Decía Ryohei dándole unas palmadas a Tsuna en la espalda, este mientras, empezó a tener un aura mucho peor mientras solo pensaba

_Por favor acaben esto ya… _Pensaba Tsuna repetidas veces

**/En otro lado de la Ciudad Academica/**

Kuroko? –La vox sonaba preocupada-

'Q..ue?' Decía Shirai aun recibiendo la información

'Mmmm no escuchaste Tsuna quedo admitido a la Ciudad académica!' La Voz al otro lado se volvía a escuchar con emoción

'Es que…. Me parece increíble' Decía ella lentamente, tratando de procesar la información 'Las Notas de Tsuna por lo que me habían dicho Nana, eran…. Malas?' Decía recordando las conversaciones que tenía en tiempo en tiempo durante sus visitas a Namimori.

'Por lo que me dijo Nana, parece que Tsuna tiene las características necesarias, y hasta mas para poder entrar a la academia, o por lo menos eso fue lo que decía la Carta que le habían enviado' Decía la Madre de Kuroko

'Carta?' Decía ahora gritando 'Eso tiene menos sentido aun!'

'Oi Kuroko que acaso no te cae Tsuna, recuerdo que cuando eran niños jugaban mucho a…' Decía ella fastidiándola

'Mama! No hables!' Decia Kuroko un poco sonrojada 'eramos niños….' Para volver a la compostura 'Y el punto es que no tiene mucho sentido que digamos, La única solución es que Tsuna se haya vuelto inmensamente inteligente en el periodo de un año, en que no visite Namimori'

'Mmmm es posible, las veces que he charlado con ella me mencionaba que había contratado una especie de Tutor para Tsuna, según me dijo ahora tenía amigos, y ya no era tan sonso como antes' Decía La madre a la hija

'Habrá cambiado tanto…?' Decía medio pensante

'Mmm me huele a que estas preocupada'

'No es eso, es que han sido que 2 años?, aunque las veces que lo he visitado sigue siendo el mismo'

'Mmmm aunque me gustaría fastidiarte toda la tarde como buena madre que soy

'Espera que!

'Podrías recibir a Tsuna?, se muy bien que haya tendrán un comité de bienvenida o algo, pero sería bueno que el Viese una cara conocida…

'Ya veo lo har….'Siendo cortada por su madre

'Tratasen de recuperar su amistad perdida' Decia su Madre

'Si lo hare…' Siendo cortada nuevamente

'Y que al final terminasen durmiendo en la misma Cama apasionadamente!' Decía

'MAMA!' Decía gritando, sonrojándose un poco por el pensamiento, en verdad con Madres así quien necesita enemigos

Después de que su madre termino de decirle que Tsuna llegaría en autobús, y su lugar de llegada, entre más insinuaciones y fastidios, Kuroko, solo respondió trancando el teléfono con fuerza y quedándose a mirarlo un rato, ella sabía que no debía haber trancado así, pero también sabía que cuando su madre comenzaba a fastidiarla, no paraba…

Durante unos segundos se quedo parada quietamente, pensando en solo una cosa

_Cuanto habrá cambiado…_

Ese pensamiento la atacaba, habría sido que 1 o 2 años, no había visitado Namimori por que su madre y padre le habían llevado de viaje… aun así ese pensamiento la atacaba

Camino y camino hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, metió la llave y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Misaka, viéndola directamente preparándose para el segundo Round, ella sabía que iba a seguir así que su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado por electricidad, y se puso en posición de pelea, esperando cualquier movimiento, lo que más le extraño fue que Kuroko, simplemente la ignoro y se tiro hacia su cama bocarriba con una cara muy pensativa

Que cara..? Pensó Misaka al ver que la chica seguía allí, de repente desactivo su electricidad y la miro un rato, para luego preguntarle

'Mmmm Kuroko….' Decía sin bajar mucho su guardia y tomar un peluche para lanzárselo al menor movimiento

'Si one-sama' Decía medio lentamente, ella sabía que algo estaba mal siempre había un sentimiento oculto, o algo más nada, como esto se sentía… nostálgico?

'Te pasa algo?' Decía ella, viéndola, con ojos raros, ya había soltado el peluche, y se había sentado en su cama

'Mmm nada onee-sama…..Hasta mañana' decía buscando su pijama para acostarse

Aunque le preocupase la situación de su amiga, decidió simplemente ignorarlo y preguntarlo mañana, le preocupaba pero momentos en los cuales no está en su modo ''te amo onee-sama'' eran buenos, simplemente hizo lo mismo y cuando se acostó en su cama dejo que Morfeo se apoderase de su sueño

**/De nuevo Namimori/**

Habían pasado horas después de la fiesta, desgraciadamente fueran las horas más lentas que el habia sentido, estaba empacando pensando en lo que había pasado después de la fiesta

***Flashback* (Recuerdos si no saben)**

Tsunayoshi estaba recibiendo regalos de despedida de todos, Reborn le había autorizado ir a la academia según el seria un buen entrenamiento y que reclutaría nuevos miembros para la mafia, no después de que esquivase sus balas, ah claro y su regalo había sido una patozon en toda la frente.

Futa le había dado un diario para escribir sus cosas, I-pin le había dado unos dulces que había preparado junto a su madre, Dino le había dado un paquete muy raro diciéndole que lo ''necesitaría'' y que no lo abriese hasta que estuviese seguro en la Ciudad. Su madre le había dado una frase muy particular ''No seas un inútil, y consíguete una novia'' que bueno lo había dejado fuera de base, Yamamoto le había traído sushi, Gokudera le había dicho que lo llamaría todos los días como buena mano derecha, Hibari solo le dijo que si subía sus notas(?) ''lo mordería hasta la muerte'' para después irse, Lambo le habia dado una gran bola de pelusa, La banda de kokuyo en general le había deseado muy mala suerte de parte de Chikusa, de Ken un ''Que te atropelle un camión'' y de Chrome….

'Hasta luego Bossu' Para después darle un beso en los labios e irse corriendo un poco sonrojada, cosa que causo reacción

'ehhhhhh!, porque besas a el idiota del Vongola!' Decía Ken

'Ken cállate' Decía Chikusa

'ESA PERRA SE ATRAVIO A BESAR AL DECIMO!...DE NUEVO!' Gokudera

'Vaya hermanito me pareces que vas por buen camino' Con una sonrisa de Dino

'Tsuna-nii si quieres puedo hacer una escala de cual es la chica que tienes mejor relación, ya sabes para darte ayuda' Con una sonrisa inocente Futta

' ghump' Ryohei por alguna razón lo tomo raro?

'Jajajajajaja, concurso de besos! Yo también quiero! 'Decía dándole un piquito a I-pin la cual le dio una patada a Lambo y se lanzo a atacarlo

'Sniff* No puedo creerlo mi Tsuna tiene al fin suerte con las chicas y yo pensé que esos Fanfic que encontré por internet decían la verdad de que era gay' Decía llorando de felicidad con un pañuelo en la mano Nana Sawada, mientras rompía la 4ta pared?. Mientras Tsuna solo soltaba su característico 'HEEEEEEEEEEE'

'Jajajajaja Vaya vaya Tsuna no sabía que ahora estabas armanado un harem' Decía juguetonamente Yamamoto

'Maldito Beisbolista deja de decir cosas del Decimo!' De nuevo Gokudera

'Jum, parece que al final no eres tan inútil Dame-Tsuna' Decía Reborn, para después agregar 'Si quieres ayuda con tu Harem' transformando a Leon en una pistola 'Hare que el autor sufra para ello'

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Zaturah: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck….._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La conmocion después de un rato habia psado, ya todos se habian ido Tsuna trataba de quitarse a su madre encima ya que quería saber todos los detalles, al final Tsuna salió de su casa para respirar aire solo para encontrarse con Ryohei afuera esperándolo con una mirada muy seria….

'Oi Tsuna' Decia Ryo mirándolo con la furia de mil osos

'Si Onii-san?' Tsuna por suerte no habia captado la indirecta, ya que el estaba acostumbrado a la furia de batalla de Ryohei solo se imaginaba que iba a pedirle algo del boxeo, pero supo luego que era algo relacionada con el boxeo y su cara

'Mira Sawada' Decía Ryo poniéndole una de su manos al hombro para ver luego que llamas del Sol estaban alrededor de este y todo su cuerpo cosa que no daba buena espina 'Te lo pondré directo y claro, Protege a mi hermana, si me entero que algo le paso o le hicisteis daño' Empezó apretar su mano en el hombro de Tsuna y los ojos de Ryo se volvieron muy sombríos y penetrantes. Cuando escucho su voz pensó que el mismísimo Demonio había salido del Infierno solo para darle un mensaje

'_**TE MATAREEEE!, ENTIENDES!' **_Tsuna asintió rápidamente y Ryo se relajo y volvió a ser el mismo idiota del boxeo

'Suerte en la Academia Sawada!' Decía el ya con su voz normal saliendo corriendo

***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

'Si las cosas salieron de más de lo esperaba' Decía resignado, el solo esperaba una reunión no esta locura…

'Ah bueno será seguir empacando' Decía Tsuna sabiendo que en la Mañana siguiente su nueva vida comenzaría

**/Ciudad Academice 7 de la mañana/**

Misaka Mikoto, había dormido bien durante la noche normalmente para que Kuroko la dejase en paz tenía que darle un golpe o dejarla quemada por la electricidad un buen rato, pero no tuvo que molestarse después de la rara llamada que recibió estuvo muy tranquilo, aunque le extrañaba su actitud parecía que estuviese en otro lado

''Sera mejor que averigüe'' Pensó ella, decidió abrir sus ojos y levantarse solo para encontrarse a su Compañera de habitación Shirai Kuroko, ya lista para las clases y terminando se arreglarse sus colas de cabello

'Ah Onee-sama, ya estas despierta, hoy no te podre acompañar a las clases, ya avise a la Supervisora y a Tsushimikado que le avisasen a las profesoras y profesores que no asistiré a clases hasta mas tarde o hasta quizás no asista' Decía ella Misaka captaba todo, pero aun así dudaba

'Uh y a dónde vas?' Pregunto con delicadeza, Shirai solo la miro unos segundos y respondió

'Mmmm recibí ayer una llamada de mi Madre diciendo que un amigo de la infancia había sido aceptado en la Academia, así que me pidió que lo ayudase con las direcciones y esas cosas

'Uh y no hay un grupo de recepción para tu amigo?' Decía ella Shirai no hablaba mucho de su familia, y jamás había mencionado un amigo, si tenia amigas mujeres, pero nunca escucho de un amigo de parte de ella

'Si bueno' Paro un poco cosa que Mikasa le pareció raro 'Se puede decir que s un poco torpe y lento 'Decía Shirai Suspirando 'Además una Cara amiga no le sentaría mal apenas llegase o al menos eso fue el comentario que me dijo mi madre', tomando sus portafolios escolar y dirigiéndose a la puerta 'Ya me debo ir, hasta más tarde onee-Sama' Decía ella saliendo

Misaka se quedo unos segundos viendo la puerta para levantarse y moverse a buscar su uniforme 'Bueno me imagino que con ella es posible' Refiriéndose a lo de su ''amigo''. Caminando un poco a tomar su uniforme, cuando lo tenía en la mano, pudo notar que había un objeto rectangular que reflejaba la Luz en la cama de Shirai, sabiendo que podría perderse fue hacia su cama, y lo levanto solo para ver que era una foto…..

'Uh?' Decía ella viendo a una pequeña Kuroko Sonriendo abrazado de lado de un pequeño chico con gran y rebelde pelo marrón y ojos chocolate…

**/ Hora y media Antes. Namimori/**

Tsunayoshi Sawada vestido con un Suéter naranja con un 27 negro y unas jeans Azules. Se acerco lentamente, se subía lentamente a un autobús mientras se volteaba a ver su madre, Futa, Lambo un poco golpeado, e I-pin, despidiéndose de él desde lejos, miraba el horizonte para ver que el sol estaba comenzando a salir en todo su esplendor completamente, al terminar de subirse vio que había poca gente asi que tomo un asiento del lado izquierdo, para ver de nuevo a los demás despidiéndose de nuevo, de repente el autobús empezó a moverse y Tsuna solo se quedo viendo recostado contra el espejo, las figuras de Su madre y los demás volviéndose borrosas y desapareciendo en la lejanía, empezó a sentir pesado sus ojos

'Pronto lleg….' Sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban volvió al Dominio de Morfeo, a disfrutar su viaje tranquilamente

**/Techos de los edificios Distrito 18. Ciudad Académica/**

Desde los cielos de ciudad Académica se podía ver por los techos a una figura desapareciendo y apareciendo por los cielos, corriendo en los techos y saltando de estos, ella era Shirai que con habilidad de Teletransportacion se movía rápidamente por los techos de los cielos y techos del Distrito 18, para tratar de llegar al Distrito 23 o mejor dicho a la Estación Terminal, en el cual llegaban y salían todos los autobuses ya sean de dentro o afuera de la Ciudad.

Ella iba a gran velocidad, sabía que podría ir caminando o corriendo, pero sabía a su vez que habia muchos estudiantes tratando de llegar a sus clases y que no llegaría a tiempo, eso era lo bueno de ser un Esper con la habilidad de teletransportación podía fácilmente moverse por lugares que gente común no podía

_Sabía que pronto llegaría_

**/Este de Tokyo, entrada a la Academia/**

'Oi Chico ya llegamos a la ciudad' Decía el conductor de un gran grito, para que Tsuna se despertara cosa que hizo de un brinco para golpearse con el vidrio del costado'

'Iteeee' Tsuna sollozaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza, para luego asomarse por la ventana y ver que pasaban por un peritaje, para luego entrar a una Ciudad en la cual habían muchos chicos y gente con trajes de oficina moviéndose en las calles, mientras a su vez el diseño de los edificios, y de algunas cosas, para luego ver algo que lo sorprendió mucho mas

'Eso eso….' No podía terminar la frase podía ver una especie de cono de basura electrónico y moviéndose por las calles limpiándola

'Jajajajaja Primer día no Chico' Decía el conductor, Tsuna solo se volteo y se asusto un poco ya que del conductor no se podía ver bien sus ojos solo dos puntos amarillos

'Jejeje si' Decía ganando compostura 'Jamás pensé que me contraria con algo asa, este lugar tiene hasta robots'

'Jajajaj ya pronto lo veras Chico, aquí hay cosas que la ciencia de afuera no ha logrado, apenas has probado un bocado de lo que es este lugar te fascinará, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA' Decía el conductor con una risa malvada a lo cual Tsuna solo se puso mas incomodo en el asiento

'Oh y los demás?' Decía viendo que solo era el único en el autobús

'Se bajaron antes aunque claro dormido no te hubiese dado cuenta' Decía el conductor nuevamente

'Jejejeje' Se rascaba la cabeza 'Eso pasa' decía susurrando

'Tienes cierto Chico ya estamos por llegar' Decía el Chofer para ver que entraban lentamente en una gran estación de Autobuses

**/Mismo Lugar, muchos metros mas lejos/**

Kuroko ya habia llegado cerca de la estación de Autobuses de Ciudad Académica ya hora se dirigía a gran velocidad corriendo y teletransportandose para esquivar objetos y personas para llegar; ya dentro de poco seria la hora de llegada del autobús de Tsuna , ella sabía que debía haber salido más temprano pero se había encontrado con esa foto y volvieron tantos recuerdos nostálgicos, sin darse cuenta que había pasado media hora pensando en esos momentos de su infancia.

***Flashback, Muchos años antes***

En las calles de Namimori se podía ver como un par de niños de aproximadamente 4 o 5 años jugaban con una pelota, uno era un niño de tez blanca y con un alborotado cabello marrón y ojos marrones y una niña de pelo rojo y piel blanca con dos colitas rojas. De repente el niño pateo la pelota muy fuerte y esta salió volando fuerte hacia otro lado, el niño se levanto a buscarla cuando llego lejos vio a varios chicos mayores que él, con su pelota en la mano y enojados

'Pueden devolverme mi pelota?' Decía el pequeño, los más grandes lo vieron y sonrieron para empujarlo y decirle

'No, esta pelota me cayó encima y es mía' Decían los más grandes

'Pero yo la patee' Decía el pequeño con pelos marrones viendo a los varios de ellos rodeándolo

'Oh ósea que tú me pegaste con ella' Decía el más grande para darle una patada en el estomago y tirarlo al suelo 'Quizás deba enseñarte una lección' Decía el acercándose al pequeño chico que tenía unas lagrimas apenas saliendo de sus ojos

'y..o.. yo… 'Decía tratando de ganar compostura, y levantarse para ser golpeado por la espalda y dejándolo en el suelo, perdiendo sus esperanzas hasta que

'Hey! Déjenlo en paz' Se escuchaba la voz de una niña, los demás solo vieron a un niña con pelos rojos de la edad del chico, defendiéndolo

'Ja y que nos harás, hornearnos galletas? Pffffff jajajaja' Decían los chicos, cosa que no tomo muy bien la niña que se acerco hacia ellos con una mirada determinada

-Exactamente 2 minutos después-

'DIOOOS PIEDAD, TEN PIEDAD!' Decía uno de los chicos ahora apaleado, sus amigos alrededor de el llorando con mucho miedo, para ser luego pateado en la cara y caer inconsciente

La niña había salido victoriosa, y veía con cierta superioridad a los chicos 'Tsuna-chan estas bien?, decía la chica para luego ser abrazada completamente

'Gra.. Shirai…' Decía llorando, ella prácticamente se quedo un poco paralizada y con un diminuto rubor, para luego desaparecer con un suspiro de ella

'Neee Tsuna sabes eres un inútil, pero eres mi mejor amigo…' Decía ella abrazándolo y soltándolo 'Vamos a donde Nanan' para llevar al chico con su manos

***Fin de Flashback***

quizás con otro recuerdo

***Flashback 2, la secuela**

Se encontraban el mismo par de chicos en la cocina moviendo y jugando con una mezcla para tortas, ambos con grandes sonrisas, una mujer de largo cabello marrón, ponía las formas de las galletas mientras que los niños extendían la mezcla y cortaban la larga masa de galletas

De repente Tsuna vio que Shirai tenía un pedacito de masa de torta cerca del labio de Shirai, este se acerco a ella y le quito el pedazo, sin darse cuenta que le había dado un piquito en los labios, quizás el no se dio cuenta, pero su madre que había sacado una cámara y tomo esa escena con una gran sonrisa, y Shirai que…

*Paft*

….Había golpeado a Tsuna en la cabeza dejándolo fuera un rato….

***Fin de flashback***

Ya había llegado a la estación, y vio un reloj que estaba en la entrada que marcaba las 7:25 el autobús de Tsuna no llegaría dentro de un poco mas así que se relajaría un poco en buscarlo mientras caminaba

**/Punto de encuentro xD, Terminal de la Ciudad Académica/**

El autobús se paraba y Tsuna agarraba su maleta y sus Cosas. Se acerco lentamente a la salida para ver que la puerta se abria soltando una gran brisa en su cara, el chico solo miraba a fuera para ver varios autobuses y un edificio con varias personas entre ellas personas de todas las edades con uniformes de estudiantes y trabajadores, hasta choferes subiendo y bajando en autobuses y un kiosko donde habían unos cuantos viendo deportes en una televisión, mientras se reían y festejaban entre ellos, Tsuna empezó a bajar los escalones cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo e hizo voltearse

'Oye chico, te advierto una cosa Ciudad académica es un lugar muy escalofriante!' Decía para empujarlo y lo sacase a la fuerza del autobús este se cerro, y empezó a alejarse del lugar

_Qué diablos!,_ fue lo único que pensó estando en el piso, mientras lo veía alejarse, los demás choferes vieron esto un rato, solo para soltar unas risas y uno decir

'Jajajaja el Viejo Bob!' Y seguir con sus cosas

Tsuna solo se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio central de la terminal, junto a su maleta en la mano, ya adentro vio que el lugar estaba un poco concurrido, había gente pero no mucha, y decidió buscar algún indicio de persona en la zona, se imaginaba que en un lugar tan grande debía haber alguien que le diese algunas instrucciones, hasta que vio un cartel grande que decía

''**Nuevos aquí''**, señalando una dirección, Tsuna se dirigió hacia esa dirección para de repente sentir algo alrededor de su cuello

Suave, fue su primer pensamiento un brazo rodeo su cuello para después empujarlo hacia un lado perdiendo su compostura, y dejando caer su maleta

'HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' fue su peque; o gritos varias personas que estaban alrededor se voltearon a ver la escena

Una chica lo había rodeado dándole un peque; o abrazo para luego soltarlo, el solo cayó al piso, y se puso en una posición sentada para ver a la persona, noto que la chica tenia pelo pelirrojo con dos largas colitas hacia los lados, ella tenía una mirada normal, casi como adulta y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

'Vaya vaya no has cambiado nada Tsuna sigues asustándote fácilmente' Dacia ella, sonriendo un poco, Tsuna la miro un rato pensando un poco….

'Uh tengo algo en la cara?' Viendo como Tsuna la miraba mucho en su cara para luego bajar la intensidad de la mirada un poco

'No no es eso, es que….' Decía Tsuna buscando las palabras para la chica enfrente de el, le parecía conocida pero…..

'Que pasa Yoshi?' La chica le decía ese sobrenombre como si se conociesen, cosa que le extra; o mas…

'Ano….' Dudando un poco es su respuesta 'Quien eres?'

'…' La chica se quedo paralizada y su cara no mostro emoción durante un rato

'Ano…' Decia Tsuna tratando de buscar su atención, Por alguna razón sentía que un aura salía alrededor de ella

'…' La chica seguía silenciosa

'Uh, est…' Parando su frase, empezando a sudar frio, sentía que su respiración se cortaba, de repente su Híper intuición le gritaba con gran magnitud y fuerza que sacase su trasero de allí; pero antes que pudiese hacer algo…. **"ESO"** paso…

'**QUE?' **diciendo con todas sus fuerzas la chica ahora enojada…

**/-/-/-/-/**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo algo gracioso del capítulo es que iba a llamarlo ''La llegada del rey Tuna'', peor cuando me di cuenta que había quedado así, quedo mejor, para que no lo sepan Tuna es atún en ingles, y será como broma durante todo el fic, también la confusión de Tsuna como chica.

Otra cosa hay un guiño de otra serie, y de vez en cuando rompen la 4ta pared. Sorry si el final quedo como cliché pero no se me ocurrió nada para el encuentro

Respuestas a sus comentarios:

**VongolaHermit: **Seee quizás la escena de la casi pelea fue extrema pero quería darle algo de suspenso a ese capítulo. Seee voy a esperar a una situación para que Shirai sepa que Tsuna es un gemstone, pero todavía no pasara mientras esperare su momento, pero será una gran sorpresa. La sombra tiene su sorpresa también tendrán que adivinar puede ser quien piensas o no :P. El Omake influye en la historia, desde cuando lambo le habrán estado enviando cartas, ese es el problema xD.

**carlos13****: **Buenas otro lector-comentarista :D. Mmmm no te entiendo como que a la alternativa, bueno igual gracias :P. Gracias también por la pagina de las novelas traducidas voy a ver si puedo leerlas aunque tomo también resúmenes, que encuentro para hacerlo pro con esto me enterare de cosas, aunque ya se algunas gracias a la wikia y cosas que me han comentado, *Véase logros de Accelerator, son demasiados Pro!.

Jajajaja, seee Reborn hará sus apariciones secretas. Vaya no pensé que me salieran con esa pensé que lo dirían al revés aunque Shirai si es peligroso a su modo xD, no creo que Shirai se entere de que Tsuna es mafioso hasta dentro de un buen rato, sabes el no va diciendo cosas así como así, el sabrá esconderlo, eso sí cuando Shirai se entere te prometo un escándalo :P, La edad de Shirai la subiré un poco aunque creo que ella es un poco inteligente si está en la misma clase de Misaka, Tsuna aun con el viaje en el tiempo tiene 14, y no los cumplió en el futuro, sigue teniendo 14 igual y los eventos antes del viaje hacia el futuro fueron más lentos. Para cuando meta a lambo a la historia hare algo interesante jejej.

**Calbert:** Seee otro comentarista. Siii he notado que no hay muchas historias de Tsuna hetero, recae en que la mayoría de que escriben de esta serie son Mujeres. Sobre Tsuna harem le hacía falta, normalmente estoy con Tsuna/Haru como pareja o hasta Tsuna/Chrome (No me acuerdo de los números). Naaa los callados no son los peores, aunque tu dicho terminarían con que son peligrosos como yo lo he oído :P, si es por relaciones si son los peores. Sobre Accelerator tómalo con él en la cama y en coma por el disparo que recibió además sin su escudo… ya ves, mas adelante pondré un omake un poco largo sobre la destrucción de Ciudad academica. Yo diría que la razón seria una gran parte de la segunda con un pelín diminuto de la tercera. Sobre el anillo del cielo Mare se lo daré a alguien más, no diré hasta ahora quien es, aunque debes recordar que el anillo del cielo Mare fue dado por las Cervello a Byakuran :P.

**_Ojala les haya gustado el Capitulo_**

**_Si tienen Dudas, sugerencias y Trolleado, Spam y Flame, diganemlo y vere que puedo hacer._**

**_Así pongan sus respuesta, comentarios o rewiews de este capítulo, byebye_**


End file.
